Efectos secundarios de Uroboros
by DarknessCat
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el virus Uroboros tuviera unos efectos secundarios y Wesker es inyectado y pasa...algo? ¡Wesker/Chris más adelante!
1. Chapter 1

_**Efectos secundarios de Uroboros**__  
A Resident Evil fanfic_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **_todos los copyrights van a Capcom~  
_**Warnings:**_ Si no os va el yaoi, sacad las narices de aquí! (aunque en el primer capítulo no hay mucho...nada explícito por el momento)

* * *

El primer cohete no funcionó y Chris aún se preguntaba cómo podía ser que Wesker no saltara por los aires al explotar. Y otra gran duda, ¿cómo se supone que uno puede coger un cohete sin que estalle?

-_Actualmente, estamos hablando de Albert Wesker, idiota._- respondió su mente.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano indicando a Sheva que lo distrajera, Chris fue hacia las escaleras rezando para que hubiera más munición de lanzacohetes. Y por suerte, había.

-¡Yo iré a por el lanzacohetes, Chris! –le dijo Sheva por el intercomunicador que llevaban cada uno en la oreja.

Chris se fue hacia las escaleras sin vacilar, bajando a saltos. Vio por el rabillo del ojo la ubicación de Wesker y fue hacia el lado contrario, evitando toparse con él. Sheva lo vio y se dirigió hacia Chris con el lanzacohetes. Inmediatamente al encontrarse, Sheva se puso de rodillas y Chris colocó la cabeza en el lanzacohetes. Asintiendo mutuamente, Sheva se preparó para disparar mientras Chris avanzaba en dirección a su enemigo. Notó el ruido, el olor y el viento que desprendía el cohete al pasar por su lado en la misma dirección. Wesker resultaba estar de espaldas debido a que con las luces previamente apagadas, no veía ni tres en un burro, y se giró justo para aguantar de nuevo el cohete en sus manos y soltar algún que otro gruñido de desaprobación. Chris no vaciló más; apretó el gatillo una sola vez y tras cubrirse del estallido, se dirigió hacia Wesker. Éste se quedó inconsciente por unos segundos, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Chris lo cogió por detrás y le gritó a Sheva:

-¡Hazlo ahora, inyéctale la dosis!

Y así lo hizo. Clavándole en todo el pecho, dejó que el líquido fluyera y lo absorbiera el cuerpo para debilitarlo. Se separó de inmediato con Chris al lado, viendo como el hombre de negro se tambaleaba hacia atrás, llevándose la mano al pecho y a la inyección, cayendo de rodillas mientras se la sacaba de un tirón llevándose consigo un hilillo de sangre.

-¿Ha funcionado? –preguntó Sheva.

-Eso creo. –respondió Chris.

Wesker se levantó tambaleándose, la vista a ratos borrosa. Notó cómo la inyección empezaba a hacerle efecto cuando una terrible migraña seguida por cambios de color en la vista surgió inesperadamente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, notando como ésta estaba a punto de estallar. Gritó varias veces. El dolor era insoportable. Cayó de nuevo de rodillas, apretando las manos contra su cabeza.

Y el dolor, tal y como vino, se fue. Se quedó quieto, cogiendo aire por la boca a grandes bocanadas. Fue a levantarse pero volvió el dolor y nada más ponerse medio en pie, se giró quedando de espaldas.

Chris y Sheva lo oyeron gritar de nuevo, maldecir varias veces (cosa que Chris se extrañó) y quedarse quieto de nuevo. Los dos compañeros se miraron mutuamente intercambiando expresiones de duda y Chris se encogió de hombros. Al segundo de volver a centrar su atención en Wesker, éste desapareció. O al menos parecían decir las ropas que quedaban allí formando un gran bulto.

Chris abrió la boca y giró la cabeza para ver a Sheva. Pero ella estaba con la misma expresión, aunque tenía la boca cerrada.

-Ha…huido… _¿en pelotas?_ – dijo Chris con un hilo de voz, incrédulo. _No, si ahora resulta que el rubiales éste es un exhibicionista…_

Sheva se acercó lentamente hacia las ropas con Chris pegado a su espalda. Los dos levantaron las armas y sin dejar de apuntar fueron a ver qué había allí. El bulto se movió provocando que los dos agentes de la _B.S.A.A_ se tensaran. Chris se aventuró a acercar una mano al abrigo pero el bulto se movió de nuevo y una pequeñita mano sacó las ropas de su cabeza. Chris y Sheva se quedaron helados al instante.

Un niño rubio, con el pelo hacia atrás con algunos mechones descolocados, blanco y unos ojos carmesíes de forma felina en la cara los miraba, centrándose en Chris. Las ropas que llevaba le iban tallas y tallas grandes, dejando al descubierto su blanca piel. Las gafas eran demasiado grandes y le caían de la cara. En el rostro del niño había una mezcla de confusión e inocencia. Entonces, se fijó que los dos adultos que tenía delante de él lo apuntaban con pistolas. Los ojos del niño se humedecieron y rompió a llorar, sacándose las gafas al traerse las manos cubiertas por las mangas de la vestimenta a su cara.

-¿Que _cojones_ ha pasado aquí…? –dejó escapar Chris más blanco que un papel.

-No tengo ni la menor idea… -respondió Sheva en un susurro.

El niño seguía llorando descontroladamente empapando la ropa. Chris finalmente reaccionó y bajó el arma, Sheva imitándolo. Su mano fue a tocar al niño y…_reconfortarlo_. Hasta él mismo se extrañaba ante la idea de reconfortar a Wesker…en niño.

Wesker (en niño), se echó hacia atrás, asustado del adulto. Chris retiró la mano unos centímetros para volver a acercarla.

-No…no quiero hacerte daño. –le dijo Chris. El niño lo miró con los ojos empapados, mejillas coloradas, las manos tapando algo de su rostro. – ¿ves? Me guardo el arma. – el niño lo siguió mirando, cada vez llorando menos. Chris dirigió la mirada fugazmente a Sheva.

-Llamo a Jill para que nos saque de aquí. ¿Te parece bien? – dijo la mujer africana. Chris asintió. Sheva asintió también y se puso de espaldas hablando inmediatamente con Jill.

Chris se puso de rodillas con la mano extendida. El niño la miró y con cautela acercó su pequeña mano blanca. Dejó de llorar.

Sheva seguía hablando con Jill haciendo gestos con las manos, hasta que al final colgó yendo hacia Chris y Wesker, quedándose algo sorprendida. Chris estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas con el niño entre sus brazos tapado por el abrigo. Chris miró a Sheva con la misma expresión de confusión y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Jill colgó e inmediatamente oyó el helicóptero de Josh. Fue hacia la parte más elevada y esperó a que la viera, agitando los brazos en el aire. Josh dejó caer la escalera como respuesta después de poner el piloto automático. Jill empezó a subir y cuando llegó al final se tiró hacia dentro ayudada por el piloto.

-¿Todo bien? –dijo con su acento africano. Jill asintió dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Sheva me ha llamado. Dicen que necesitan que les vayamos a buscar inmediatamente. Están en el buque y resulta que se está hundiendo. Hay que darse prisa. Me ha dado también las coordenadas de su ubicación. –Josh asintió y le indicó a Jill que viniera con él haciendo de copiloto.

* * *

Chris y Sheva esperaron a que viniera su vía de escape mientras discutían sobre qué podría haber pasado con Wesker.

-Puede que al juntarse el suero de la inyección hiciera una reacción y que lo hiciera pequeño de nuevo… -dijo Sheva mirando al cielo.

-¿Algo parecido a una mutación? –propuso Chris.

-Si fuera una mutación podría haberse transformado en un monstruo…pero puede ser una posibilidad. –contestó Sheva.

-Cierto… Pasemos a otro punto, ¿piensas que recuerda algo?

-Pregúntaselo directamente, ¿no? –los dos miraron al niño el cual tenía la mirada perdida sin ver nada. Chris suspiró.

-Esto…oye, chaval, ¿recuerdas algo que has hecho… dos horas antes? –el niño miró a Chris a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Es…como si tuviera una nube blanca en la cabeza… -habló por primera vez con una dulce e inocente voz, volviéndose apagada. Volvió a mirar a la nada.

-¿Ni hace un año? –Sheva lo miró preguntándose cómo podía ser tan tonto. ¿No le había dicho que no recordaba nada? El niño volvió a negar con la cabeza. –Vaya…

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, mirando a todas partes y al cielo esperando ver un helicóptero hacia ellos. El niño seguía acurrucado al pecho de Chris sin decir ni una palabra. Finalmente, Sheva divisó algo en el cielo seguido de un ruido de hélices. Con un movimiento rápido se puso de rodillas para luego levantarse. Alzó los brazos y los movió intentando captar la atención de dicho helicóptero. El sonido de la estática de una radio sonó por los dos intercomunicadores de Chris y Sheva, dando paso a la voz de Jill.

-Chris, Sheva, ¿me recibís? –se oyó de nuevo la estática. ¿Había tan poca cobertura? Sheva inmediatamente se trajo la mano a la oreja apretando un botón para hablar.

-¿Jill? Te recibimos.

-Os veo. Estabas haciendo señas con los brazos, ¿verdad Sheva?

-Sí. –Sheva echó un ojo a Chris y al niño comprobando que no hubiera pasado nada. Luego miró al cielo, viendo cómo se aproximaba el helicóptero hacia ellos mientras Jill abría la puerta, lanzando una escalera para que subieran. Chris se levantó junto al niño, éste aferrado a la pierna del adulto.

Cuando finalmente la escalera estaba alcanzable, Sheva la cogió para asegurarse de que no se escapaba. Chris le indicó que subiera ella primero. La mujer africana asintió y empezó a subir. Luego, Chris centró su mirada en el niño que lo miraba.

-Tenemos que subir allá arriba. Cógete muy fuerte a mis espaldas, ¿vale? – el niño asintió. Chris se puso de rodillas al suelo esperando a que el niño se subiera encima de él. Después de unos momentos, sintió las manos del niño rodearle el cuello dulcemente, su cuerpo amoldarse a su espalda con todos los cachivaches de la misión encima, y sus piernas rodearle la cintura. Con el abrigo y el niño detrás, parecía que llevara una capa negra. -¿Preparado? – el niño asintió y se aferró más al adulto.

Chris empezó a subir primero poco a poco para luego ir incrementando el ritmo. Por lo visto, fuerza no le faltaba al niño. Cuando estaba más o menos por la mitad del trayecto, el viento empezó a zarandearlos. Chris miró hacia arriba para ver a Jill y Sheva mirándolo mientras le tendían la mano, indicándole que siguiera. Miró hacia atrás vigilando al chico y se encaminó de nuevo a subir. Una vez hubo llegado al helicóptero, se tiró hacia adelante ayudado por las chicas. Entonces Jill se percató de que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-¿Y este niño? ¿Dónde está Wesker?

Sheva y Chris intercambiaron unas breves miradas para luego cruzarlas con Jill y mirar al niño que en esos momentos se estaba despegando del adulto para quedarse detrás de éste algo tímido. Jill se quedó en silencio unos momentos hasta que empezó a atar cabos. _No, eso era imposible…Ese no podía ser Wesker._ Empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras se le escapaba una risa nerviosa.

-Sí Jill, sí. _El niño_ es Wesker. – dijo Chris con una mirada seria.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué narices estabas pensando Christopher Redfield?! ¡Es Wesker!

-¡Déjame que te explique el por qué, Jill!

-¿El por qué está ese hijo de perra aquí con nosotros? Nos podría matar Chris, _¡matar!_ No dejes que la apariencia te engañe, es un monstruo.

-¡Jill, cállate y escúchame, por favor! Sí, es Wesker, pero después de inyectarle la dosis que nos dijiste… ¡pasó esto! No recuerda nada y no parece que finja.

-Y por lo visto no se despega de ti. – añadió Sheva mirando atentamente al niño que obviamente estaba al lado de Chris pegado como una lapa.

-¿Ironías de la vida…? –contestó el aludido.

-En fin…recapitulemos. ¿Qué hacemos con el niño? – dijo Jill pasándose una mano por la sien.

-Yo propongo llevarlo a la _B.S.A.A._ para que le hagan pruebas y podamos saber qué ha pasado… y averiguar más cosas sobre esto. – dijo Chris.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – respondió Sheva alzando la mano. Jill dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y soltó entre dientes un _Está bien…_.

Cada uno se sentó en uno de los asientos que había en las paredes sólidas del helicóptero. Sheva fue al lado de Josh a hacerle compañía un rato. Jill no dejaba de mirar al niño con dureza, desconfiando todo el rato. El niño la miraba aunque no tan amenazadoramente, hasta que al final apartó la mirada y se acurrucó más en el pecho de Chris. Estaba ausente, pensativo, intentando recordar quién era de verdad, qué hacía allí, que había pasado para que estuviera allí con esos adultos, por qué esa chica con el traje azul púrpura y el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta lo miraba tan fríamente… Se sentía muy perdido y sin saber por qué, al hombre a quien llamaban Chris sentía un gran apego, una sensación de protección. Sumido en sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos aun pensando hasta quedar totalmente dormido, el zumbido de las hélices sirviendo como nana.

* * *

-Eh, chiquillo, despierta. – el niño notó un suave zarandeo en su hombro.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, el sol del ocaso dándole de lleno, molestándole la vista. Emitió un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación, molesto. Luego dirigió su mirada aun borrosa hacia el adulto que lo había despertado y resultaba ser Chris. Se le formó una pequeña sonrisa dormida y lo abrazó cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Quería dormir un rato más.

-Sintiéndolo mucho, no hay tiempo ahora mismo para ello. Hay que irse, hemos llegado. – le dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza.

-Pero tengo sueño. – contestó con una voz dormida. Chris dejó escapar un suspiro y lo cogió en brazos. Wesker rodeó el cuello de Chris con los brazos y la cintura con las piernas y se dejó guiar a donde fuera que fuese.

Sheva lo esperaba en la pista del helipuerto, junto con Jill, Josh y más agentes de la _B.S.A.A_. que en ese momento no sabía quiénes eran. Una vez los alcanzó, los miembros de la organización le hicieron el saludo y Chris lo hizo como pudo.

-Agente Redfield, si es tan amable de seguirme. – le dijo uno con pinta de ser el responsable de la base allí. Chris fue en cabeza seguido por Jill, Sheva, Josh y otros.

Pasaron por pasillos y más pasillos, algunos tocándole el sol, otros no. Hacía mucho calor y el cuerpo que tenía pegado al suyo le daba aun más calor. Después de la caminata de los pasillos, entraron en una sala amplia, con una mesa ovalada con sillas y al parecer más fresca que los pasillos. _Gracias a Dios, _pensó Chris.

-Tomen asiento, por favor. – le dijo el hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente. Cuando se hubieron sentado, les dirigió una mirada penetrante, y por lo que dedujo Chris, iba a ser una reunión muy larga y con muchas explicaciones.

Después de unas horas de largas explicaciones, salieron de esa sala para soportar el agobiante calor de África. Entonces, algo les interrumpió.

-Me acaba de venir a la cabeza ahora mismo. – dijo Sheva mirando al niño y luego al comandante. -¿No deberíamos darle algo de ropa al niño…? No puede ir todo el día con un abrigo que le va kilómetros de largo y que a la mínima se le puede ver todo. No sé, digo yo.

Todos se quedaron quietos mirando a Sheva, perplejos.

-¿Qué? – se defendió la mujer africana con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón. – contestó Chris con una sonrisa. Jill simplemente puso los brazos en jarras y miró hacia otro lado, ignorando la conversación. Aun no se fiaba de nada.

-Entonces acompañadme, por favor. –les dijo el comandante amablemente.

Los condujo otra vez por innumerables pasillos, donde el calor azotaba y te dejaba la garganta seca. Llegaron a otra sala llena de estanterías, taquillas y bancos. Era algo parecido a un vestidor. El comandante fue hacia una de las estanterías repletas de camisetas bien dobladas y cogió una cualquiera. Era de un color verde caqui y de manga corta. Sheva cogió a Jill por el brazo y salió sonriendo de esa sala diciendo un ¡esto es solo de hombres!. El comandante las siguió diciendo que quería hablarles del avión de la _B.S.A.A._ que les llevaría de vuelta a Estados Unidos de un tirón. Chris se quedó con el niño en brazos, la camiseta en su hombro y una cara llena de perplejidad. ¿Cómo se podía meter en esos fregados?

Después de quedarse unos momentos en silencio, fue hacia un banco de madera puesto al lado de las taquillas de los soldados. Sentó allí al niño que no lo dejaba de mirar.

-Bien chaval, hay que ponerte esto. – cogió la camiseta buscando la etiqueta para no ponérsela del revés. Cuando la encontró, arremangó el cuerpo de la camiseta y miró al niño. Éste se sacó el abrigo quedando desnudo ante el hombre, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba esperando a que le colocaran la camiseta.

Chris tragó saliva. Se quedó abrumado ante tal belleza. Parecía un pequeño dios del Olimpo que hubiera caído a la tierra de los humanos y que se hubiera convertido en niño. Cuando lo vio en el barco, ya supo que era blanco de piel, pero era realmente un blanco hermoso. Tenía un aspecto delicado, dulce, suave, y Chris se quedó embobado cuando miró a esos ojos dorados con un toque carmesí del niño. Parecía que contuvieran un mar de fuego feroz. Chris finalmente volvió a la realidad sacudiendo la cabeza mientras le pasaba el cuello de la camisa por la cabeza con facilidad. El niño pasó los brazos por las mangas y se levantó acabando de poner bien la camiseta. Chris lo miró de arriba abajo y desvió la mirada de golpe. La camiseta le iba, como no, grande y le quedaba como un vestidito, con parte de las rodillas al descubierto. El niño miró a Chris y alzó las manitas para que lo cogiera en brazos otra vez. Le gustaba oír los latidos del corazón del adulto, como aceleraban y como volvían a su estado normal. Chris lo cogió, el abrigo también y se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola como pudo. Sheva y Jill los estaban esperando fuera. Le indicaron con la mano que las siguiera, encaminándolo hasta el avión privado de la _B.S.A.A._

Una vez llegaron, Jill y Sheva se dieron un abrazo amistoso, despidiéndose. Chris le envió una mirada confusa a la mujer africana.

-¿No vienes? – dijo.

-No, tengo que quedarme a acabar los informes y bueno, éste es mi sitio. Ya iré a visitaros en cuanto pueda, ¿vale? – contestó Sheva sonriendo cálidamente. Chris correspondió a la sonrisa y asintió.

-Un placer haber trabajado contigo, Sheva. Nos mantendremos en contacto. – Chris le tendió la mano aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Igualmente, Chris. ¡Cuídate mucho!

-¡Adiós! – respondieron los dos americanos mientras se despedían con la mano y se encaminaban hacia el avión.

Una vez dentro, Chris fue hacia los asientos del medio y Jill hacia atrás, con la excusa de que iba a pegarse una siesta como Dios manda. Cuando se sentaron El piloto y copiloto entraron dándoles la bienvenida y diciéndoles que despegaban ya, que se abrocharan los cinturones hasta que se indicara lo contrario. Chris se lo ató y luego ayudó al pequeño, que alzó los brazos dejando que el adulto lo hiciera. Luego miró hacia la ventana esperando a que despegaran. La voz del capitán sonó y les indicó que ya estaban empezando a despegar. A Chris le encantaba sentir esa sensación cuando el avión se eleva hacia el aire. Le recordaba a sus años siendo piloto de caza en las Fuerzas Aéreas.

Cuando llegaron a estabilizarse, el piloto les indicó tanto por voz como por las lucecitas que ya podían desabrocharse los cinturones. Chris se deshizo rápidamente el cinturón y fue a hacer lo mismo con el niño, pero resulta que éste ya se lo había sacado. Chris lo miró perplejo, obteniendo una sonrisa del niño a cambio. El adulto desvió la vista con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, concentrándose en el paisaje.

-Oh, se ve el mar y la playa. –comentó para él mismo.

-¿De veras? –dijo Wesker moviéndose de su asiento para sentarse encima de Chris a mirar.

Chris tragó saliva de nuevo. El niño se sentó encima de _cierta parte_ y al moverse, _cierta parte_ empezó a despertar. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y por suerte para Chris, Wesker estaba más concentrado en mirar al paisaje que en el adulto.

-_Joder, joder, joder… ¡relájate, capullo!_ – se dijo a él mismo intentando calmarse.

-_¿Cómo _coño_ quieres relajarte si tienes al crío moviéndose encima de tu paquete?_

_-¡Como sea!_

_-Vale, bien, veamos, pensemos en los pajarillooooos…el maaaaar… uy, una cabecita doradita de un niñito que el muy jodido está para mojar pan y encima no se despega de ti y te vienen ganas de hacerle…_

_-¡CÁLLATE JODER!_

_-Mejor calladitos…oye tío, ¿y si vamos al baño?_

_-Touché._

-¿Eso que siento debajo es el cinturón? –una vocecita lo distrajo de su breve discusión mental. Era Wesker que lo miraba curioso.

Chris carraspeó ligeramente para atraer la atención del niño.

-Tengo que ir un momento al baño, y sí, _eso_ que sientes es el _cinturón_…

Wesker se movió hacia su asiento y dejó que el adulto se levantara y se fuera cómodamente por el pasillo del avión hacia los baños. Chris envió una mirada fugaz a Jill comprobando que ésta estaba dormida. Con una mano en el pantalón, finalmente llegó al baño y se encerró colocando la espalda contra la puerta, dejando escapar un suspiro. Ese iba a ser un viaje movidito.

* * *

Pasaron minutos hasta que Chris regresó del baño. Volvió a mirar a Jill que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, cayéndole la baba. Debía de estar cansada seguro. Luego posó la vista en Wesker y vio que tenía un papel y lápiz. Por lo visto abrió la mesita del asiento y le pidió a alguien o encontró un lápiz. Antes de que Chris llegara a la fila donde estaban sentados, Wesker giró la cabeza de golpe mirando al adulto, formándosele una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando Chris llegó al lado del niño, echó una ojeada al papel, viendo dibujos. Lo miró de nuevo y cogió la hoja de papel, quedándose boquiabierto.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó el niño balanceando las piernas en su asiento.

Chris seguía boquiabierto. ¿Quién le iba a decir que Wesker tenía tales dotes artísticos?

-Es…impresionante… ¿será por el virus…? –murmuró para sus adentros.

-¿Virus? –preguntó el niño.

-Nada, no hagas caso. ¿Quién es la mujer? Es muy guapa.

-Era mi madre.

Chris se quedó en silencio, alternando su mirada del niño al papel. En el papel se veía el rostro de una mujer de unos treinta y algo años, pelo largo y liso, facciones finas y delicadas, una belleza con elegancia. Salía sonriendo, dando calidez a la mirada del espectador.

-_Bella como su hijo…_ - pensó Chris mirando al niño. En esos momentos tenía una mirada sombría y distante. Por lo visto pasó algo que le dejó marcado desde pequeño. Una fuerte sensación de curiosidad le invadió a Chris, queriendo saber más sobre su pasado, sobre sus razones, cómo entender el pensamiento del hombre que tanto daño había causado en su vida, el por qué de su actitud, personalidad… Quería conocerlo más a fondo, resolver el rompecabezas que era ese hombre. Sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos. –_Estás loco, Christopher Redfield._

Chris le puso una mano en la cabeza desmoronándole un poco sus mechones rubios. Jamás en la vida hubiera pensado que podría hacer esto al pelo de Wesker. El niño miró al adulto y trajo sus rodillas al pecho, dejando pasar al adulto. Al ver que el adulto no pasaba, lo miró alzando una ceja en forma de pregunta, como hacía tantas veces de adulto.

-¿Te gustan los videojuegos? – el niño se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir mirando a Chris. –Bien…ahora vengo. –dicho esto, el adulto fue hacia las azafatas y habló con ellas durante unos momentos. El niño seguía mirándole, sumido en sus pensamientos. Realmente no se había parado a pensar en algo importante, ¿dónde lo llevaban? Su mirada se ensombreció de golpe otra vez. Se sentía muy, muy perdido…

-Por lo visto estamos de suerte. – la voz de Chris lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sonando algo alegre. El niño miró a los ojos del adulto y vio un deje de alegría en sus ojos, brillando, feliz como si fuera un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Chris le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara hacia él, que estaba en la parte delantera del avión. En niño saltó de su asiento y fue corriendo hacia el adulto. Chris le dijo que se sentara a su lado mientras la azafata se dirigía hacia ellos con bebidas, un par de mandos de consola y todo un montón de juegos. Cuando llegó la chica sonriente Chris cogió unos juegos al azar y miró al niño con una renovada sonrisa.

-¿Qué juego quieres?

* * *

Jill se levantó de golpe de su profundo sueño. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí, en el avión con Chris y…

-_…Y ese maldito bastardo._ –pensó, mirando a sus alrededores. Al principio se asustó al no ver a Chris y Wesker y se levantó sin pensárselo dos veces. Aunque lo lamentó rápidamente: se mareó al levantarse tan deprisa y tuvo que agarrarse a los asientos acolchados.

Con cautela, se dirigió hacia la parte frontal del gran pájaro de hierro mientras oía unos suaves ronquidos. Curiosa, se acercó más hacia la fuente de esos sonidos y encontró a Chris y a Wesker durmiendo plácidamente. En esos momentos no sabía cual parecía más crío. Chris podía resultar…_mono_…cuando dormía.

-_Mono…_- Jill miró a Chris mientras dejaba que se le escapara una suave risa que acabó por ser una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

To be continued...

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Antes de nada, gracias por leer el fanfic que he estado escribiendo este tiempo. ¡Gracias!  
No sé cómo se me ocurrió la historia (seguramente hablando con los amigos…suele pasar) pero decidí tirarla adelante, escribir todo lo que tenía en mente por el momento. Espero no haber sido un coñazo, o no haber hecho mucho OOC… que conste que lo he intentado XD_

_Si no os gusta el yaoi y todos esos etc: no me tiréis piedras, iros a vuestra casa a comer patatas lays y no leáis esto si no os gusta. Ea :D_

_Por favor, ¡dejad un review con vuestras opiniones! _

_Darky~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Efectos secundarios de Uroboros**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! No sabéis lo feliz que me habéis hecho… ¡Mil gracias! Y perdonadme por tardar tanto en actualizar…los exámenes me comen viva x_x Quiero agradecer a mi querida Beta Reader por apoyarme con ideas a veces muy locas y a veces de genio (L)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_todos los copyrights van a Capcom~  
_**Warnings:**_ Si no os va el yaoi, ¡sacad las narices de aquí! (Aun que no hay de momento)

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Chris y Wesker pasaron la mayoría del viaje dormidos plácidamente. Jill de tanto en tanto los vigilaba por si Wesker intentaba algo con instintos asesinos. Aun seguía sin fiarse del todo. Wesker se despertaba eventualmente para luego posar su mirada en la forma durmiente de Chris y sonreír cándidamente. Finalmente Wesker decidió levantarse y estirar un poco sus pequeñas piernecitas, la ventana del avión llamándole la atención. ¿Aún era de día? Pero… ¿no era ya la tarde entrando la noche en ese sitio tan caluroso? Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la ventana, sentándose en la silla de rodillas con las manitas encima de la ventana. Miró con ojos curiosos lo que tenía delante suyo: un gran océano azul con pequeñas rayitas blancas indicando que el mar estaba rizado. No veía nada de tierra y se asustó, notando un escalofrío recorrerle de arriba abajo. Miró a los lados y vio que la mujer rubia aún lo miraba enfadada, ¿había hecho algo muy malo? Se preguntaba todo inocente él. Se sentía más pequeño de lo que era cuando lo miraba y optó por dejar de aguantarle la mirada a la mujer y dirigirse al lado de Chris de nuevo. Se quedó delante de él, mirando su rostro dormido, su pecho subir y bajar con calma. No vaciló ni un momento más y se subió a su falda, las piernas rodeando las caderas de Chris por los lados. Siguió mirando el rosto del adulto con calma, llevando su mano inconscientemente a la cara de éste. Le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos, pasando por todo el lado de la cara y barbilla, notando el tacto rasposo de la barba que llevaba de dos o tres días dándole un aspecto desaliñado. Sus ojos carmesíes estaban entornados, la mano subía y bajaba de las mejillas del adulto. De repente quiso escuchar ese corazón que latía con tanta fuerza, ese sonido que tanto le gustaba. Mirando donde el supuesto órgano se encontraba, acercó su rostro y cuerpo a la vez, posando la oreja derecha mientras con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos tocaba la camiseta sucia y en algunas zonas un poco rota.

-Hmnn… -murmuró Chris dormido, poniendo la cabeza en el lado opuesto de donde estaba y colocando una mano en la pequeña espalda de Wesker. Sonrió levemente al notar ese calor pegado a su cuerpo.

Wesker dejó que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente, sonriendo al escuchar los latidos feroces de Chris. No tenía sueño, pero el estar con él lo calmaba y le hacía quedarse dormido aunque no lo quisiera. Pero, su calma no duraría mucho más.

-Qué haces encima suyo. –una voz femenina le dijo con un deje de agresividad. El niño despegó la cabeza del pecho y lo giró hacia la mujer rubia que lo miraba como si estuviera enfadada con él. Tragó saliva y sus manos agarraron con fuerza la tela de la camiseta. La mirada de la mujer parecía que le perforara la piel y en ese momento sus ojos. Aguantó la mirada sin pensárselo dos veces, algo le decía que debía hacerlo, un instinto se lo pedía.

Jill no pudo evitar su cuerpo estremecerse ante la mirada del niño. Aunque según Chris y Sheva "no recordaba nada", esa mirada tan feroz, agresiva… tan intimidante…permanecía tuviera la edad y aspecto que tuviera.

-No hagas repetirme, qué haces encima suyo. –preguntó de nuevo con incomodidad. Esa mirada…

-Métete en tus asuntos… -le contestó con un susurro. Jill ante la impertinencia del niño lo cogió del brazo y sin pensárselo dos veces lo arrancó de la falda de Chris, apretando fuertemente el brazo del niño. -¡Suéltame bruja!

-¡¿Tú donde tienes el respeto?! –le gritó Jill alzando la mano para darle una bofetada y luego bajarla, aunque nunca hubo contacto de piel contra piel.

No supo cómo pasó ni en cuanto tiempo, pero lo que si supo es que Wesker le bloqueó con una gran rapidez la mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio impulsada hacia adelante con una luxación en el mismo brazo cayendo de bruces al suelo. Giró inmediatamente la cabeza hacia el causante de su situación y lo vio a unos pasos más lejos de ella, alejándose lentamente. Al niño le brillaban los ojos, ese color sangre en sus ojos resplandecientes. No debía tenerle miedo, no debía atemorizarse… pero era algo imposible. El mismo miedo que sentía años atrás cuando Wesker la tenía cautiva después de "dar su vida" para proteger a Chris cayendo desde aquel ventanal hacia el precipicio… el mismo miedo cuando se enfrentó a él antes de caerse…el mismo miedo cuando se despertó en aquella fría y oscura sala llena de monitores que le controlaban las vitales…y ese cachivache rojizo, la inyección…todo, absolutamente todo le atemorizaba con tan solo recordarlo una vez más, esos ojos carmesíes siempre presentes con un deje de satisfacción al proceder con sus planes.

Apretó los puños fuertemente y con un sonido gutural de furia cargó contra el niño. Sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por los instintos, por el odio y la rabia acumulada por tantos malos momentos y traumas, empezando por Raccoon City y acabando por Kijuju en África, pero eso no le impedía querer matar como sea al causante de todo. Cuando ya lo tuvo a escasos pasos, el niño se movió hacia los asientos, Jill cogiendo nada en el aire.

Pero eso no la detuvo.

Volvió a cargar contra el niño, yendo hacia la izquierda. En estos momentos le importaba un comino donde estaba, con quién y demás. Lo que le importaba era cargarse de una puñetera vez al maldito generador de problemas. Soltó otro sonido de frustración al no coger de nuevo al chiquillo, éste escurriéndose por los asientos, saltando por encima de éstos.

-¡Te mataré, te juro que te mataré! –gritaba y gritaba Jill sin parar. La azafata salió corriendo hacia el altercado, preocupada por que no pasara algo grave.

-Por favor señorita, cálmese. ¡Le ruego que se calme!

-¡Al cuerno que se calme! ¡¡Yo lo mato, lo mato!!

Ante tal panorama Chris no pudo evitar despertarse sobresaltado oyendo gritos detrás suyo. Se levantó de golpe y miró a sus alrededores, asustado de que hubiera ocurrido alguna gran desgracia entorno a Wesker. No iba mal encaminado, pero no del todo. Parecía ser que Jill perseguía a Wesker y éste la esquivaba de una punta a la otra del avión. La azafata les pedía por favor que parasen pero tanto uno como la otra hacían caso omiso de la pobre mujer. Cuando todo parecía no tener fin, Wesker vio a Chris en el otro lado del pasillo del avión de pie con una mano apoyada en el asiento y mirándolos con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación.

-Chris… -murmuró Wesker absorto. Fue solo mirar al adulto y parar en seco, su mirada calmarse, sintiendo un alivio inmediato.

-Wesker, dime que ha… ¡JILL, NO! –dicha mujer se abalanzó sobre el niño rodeándole el cuello con sus manos mientras lo derribaba al suelo. La azafata gritó mientras Jill estrangulaba a Wesker, llevándose las manos a la boca. Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta, muy a poco a poco, como si Chris fuera un mero espectador de una película o serie de la televisión. Chris corrió hacia Jill y Wesker con la mano extendida viendo como el rostro de Wesker se volvía de pálidos matices, pequeños sonidos ahogados salir de su garganta, clavando sus uñas en las manos de Jill intentando que esta dejara su cuello en paz. Con virus o sin él, Wesker seguía siendo un ser vivo que necesitaba el aire para vivir y que si se le cortaba el suministro, podía volverse débil como tantos otros seres vivos de la tierra.

Finalmente llegó a arrancar a Jill de Wesker aunque la mujer no paraba de intentar zafarse de las manos que la agarraban y volver a estrangular al niño. Chris la sacudió varias veces hasta que lo miró a los ojos, cogiendo aire por la boca. Se miraron unos momentos más, la mirada de Chris incrédula por la actuación de la mujer que creía haber conocido desde siempre. Jill cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el asiento que tenía a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando Jill? –preguntó Chris soltando un suspiro cansado. La mujer no abrió la boca, su silencio como respuesta. Chris dejó que su mano se colocara en su hombro en un gesto amable, de simpatía, y se dirigió hacia el niño que estaba de cuatro patas al suelo cogiendo aire. La azafata estaba a su lado tocándole suavemente los hombros, apaciguando al niño. Chris se arrodilló ante él y le habló con una dulce voz.

-¿Estás bien? –fue solo oír su voz que el niño alzó la cabeza hacia el hombre y se abalanzó hacia él, rodeando el cuello con sus pálidos brazos. Chris lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó donde previamente estaban sentados.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, con pocas conversaciones y muchas horas de descanso.

* * *

Un leve zarandeo despertó a Chris. La azafata lo despertó para indicarle que se tenía que abrochar el cinturón de seguridad por que iban a descender en breve. Chris lo hizo inconscientemente, pensando cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo desde que cerró los ojos por última vez. Suspiró cansado, dejándose enterrar en el cómodo asiento del avión. Empezaron a descender poco a poco, Chris dejando escapar risitas cuando sentía esa extraña sensación y ese hormigueo recorrer todo el cuerpo. Miró hacia la derecha, su sonrisa desvanecerse al ver a Wesker pegado a la ventana con el cinturón puesto mirando como descendía el avión. Volvió a pensar todo lo ocurrido, la inyección, las ropas en el suelo, el niño llorando y Chris con la cabeza más confusa que nunca. Tendrían que esperar el veredicto de Rebecca… No despegaba la mirada del pequeño, pensando cómo podía haberse desencaminado tanto en la vida para acabar haciendo las atrocidades que hacía. Despegó la mirada y dejó que la cabeza se apoyara en el cómodo cabezal del asiento, hundiéndose un poco. Cerró los ojos suspirando por tercera vez.

Una vez pisaron tierra firme Chris agradeció que el solecito que le tocaba su piel no quemara tanto como el de África. Wesker buscó la mano de Chris inmediatamente mientras andaban hacia el coche privado totalmente negro, cristales tintados incluidos, mirando la estructura de ese extraño edificio muy largo, con grandes cristales, muchos aviones como el que estaba hacia no mucho y un gran jardín que iba de punta a punta del edificio, aparte de más cosas sin importancia para él. Si era un gran jardín, ¿por qué no había gente? Frunció el entrecejo pensando cómo podía ser eso posible. Cuando llegaron, dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro con gafas de sol salieron del coche, saludándolos. Chris y Jill respondieron mientras Wesker los miraba queriendo coger las gafas de sol, toquetearlas y ponérselas.

Finalmente entraron dentro del coche, Wesker en el medio de los asientos traseros. Se aferraba a Chris asustado de la mujer rubia vestida de azul púrpura con la mirada de hielo. Chris y Jill se ataron los cinturones mientras que Wesker se giraba para ver dónde estaba esa cosa también para él. La localizó encima de su cabeza, la pieza metálica colgada en el techo. Hizo un movimiento inútil para alcanzarla con los dedos moviéndose en el aire. Soltó un bufido enfadado y con su cabezonería intentó cogerlo de nuevo. Eso levantó risas mal aguantadas de Chris, que lo miraba divertido apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Wesker lo miró enfadado y se cruzó de brazos mirando al frente con intensidad, intentando ignorar las risas de Chris. Jill se unió a Chris cerrando los ojos y mirando al niño desafiantemente.

-Enano. –dijo, y eso provocó que el niño se enojara aún más.

-Bruja. –respondió. A Jill eso no le sentó muy bien y estaba dispuesta a arrearle una bofetada, pero la mirada y mano de Chris la paró en seco.

-No más discusiones, por favor. –habló seriamente Chris poniendo punto y final a ese pequeño enfrentamiento.

El viajecito con coche se hizo más corto de lo esperado, con mucho silencio y Chris volviendo a quedarse dormido otra vez. Wesker no hizo más que pensar y mirar el paisaje que le ofrecían las ventanas laterales y los cristales de delante y detrás.

Una vez llegaron a su destinación bajaron todos del coche con el sol del mediodía acechando entre las nubes. Dispuestos a andar, Jill los detuvo.

-No podemos permitir que Wesker sepa dónde están las instalaciones. Y por error nuestro ya sabe un camino… Deberíamos vendarle los ojos o y taparle los oídos.

-Tienes razón. –dijo Chris pensando una manera para hacerlo.

-Lo mejor sería dejarlo inconsciente.

Jill creó un silencio el cual podía cortarse con un cuchillo. No era mala idea…pero…

-A la mierda, hagámoslo. –Chris asintió a Jill y ésta se dispuso a darle un contundente golpe para que el crío perdiera el conocimiento. Chris lo agarró y mientras el niño se asustaba e intentaba zafarse de Chris, Jill le atisbó un golpe que lo acalló en un momento. Chris lo cogió en brazos yéndose hacia la base por un largo camino.

* * *

Una vez despertó Wesker vio que se encontraba en una sala fría y de colores grises y blancos. Estaba encima de una cama no muy cómoda y el olor a desinfectante de hospital estaba presente por toda la sala. Gruñó por el tremendo dolor de cabeza que tenía y con su mano se fregó la zona dolorida. Paró en seco cuando notó un chicón en su cabeza. El suave pitido de unas máquinas lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo y miró a sus alrededores. Fue entonces cuando la puerta de esa extraña habitación se abrió con una muchacha joven de pelo castaño rojizo y corto entrar con una bata de laboratorio y varios papeles en mano. La miró extrañado: no recordaba haberla visto antes.

La chica miró hacia la cama sacando la vista del mar de papeles. Paró en seco y rápidamente fue hacia la mesa más cercana repleta de aparatos y dejó allí los papeles. Sin esperar un segundo más, sacó un aparatito parecido a un busca o algo por el estilo y lo toqueteó hasta que después de unos minutos se presentaron más personas con batas blancas en la habitación. Se puso nervioso, había algo que le decía que las batas blancas no eran una cosa buena en una habitación. La chica se dirigió a su lado y mirando los monitores le habló.

-Bien chiquitín, ¿cómo te llamas?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que la señora con el traje azul púrpura y de mirada fría me llama Wesker ¿Es ese mi nombre? –preguntó con sinceridad. No recordaba nada en esos momentos. La chica apuntó más cosas en una hoja de papel.

-Empezaremos de nuevo pues. Soy Rebecca Chambers y tú te llamas Albert Wesker. Chris ya me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado contigo. Estoy aquí para hacerte unas pruebas para ver cómo estás de salud y para ver qué es lo que te ha pasado. De momento, empecemos por sacar unas muestras de saliva. –Rebecca sacó un palo fino, redondo y pequeño de un color blanco. Le indicó al niño que abriera la boca y en un momento obtuvo las muestras.

Después de comprobar, apuntar observaciones y más y más pruebas, sacó una jeringuilla de tamaño considerable. El niño abrió los ojos como dos platos, mirando la larga y fina aguja que brillaba con la luz blanca de los fluorescentes.

-Tengo que sacarte sangre. –dijo con su juvenil voz Rebecca, acercándose poco a poco. El niño se retiraba a medida que avanzaba la joven, guardando distancias. Decía "no" con la cabeza, mirando frenéticamente toda la sala para ver una posible vía de escape. La puerta era el único sitio, pero habían tres hombres más y le bloquearían con facilidad la salida. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y cada vez se acercaba más hacia la pared. Rebecca pidió ayuda a los hombres y Wesker se sintió como un animal acorralado. Actuó por puros instintos, bloqueando la mano que apretaba su muñeca, apartando a uno de los hombres con toda la fuerza que pudo, mandándolo por los aires. Rebecca se asustó y se echó hacia atrás. Los hombres volvieron a la carga y lo agarraron por brazos y se intentó por las piernas, pero era casi imposible. Aunque fuera un niño normal, su fuerza era sobrehumana.

Entonces, empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Los gritos se oían por toda la estancia, por los pasillos, recorriendo múltiples salas oyéndose cada vez menos. Chris los oyó, por supuesto, aparte de recibir un mensaje urgente de Rebecca en el busca. Tenían problemas con Wesker y no parecía ser algo muy fácil de resolver. Alarmado por el tono de los gritos se puso de pie y haciendo caso omiso de Jill, echó a correr pasillo abajo hacia los laboratorios. Rebecca podía estar en un grave peligro…y se acababa de dar cuenta que no llevaba la pistola. Maldiciendo mentalmente llegó a la puerta de donde provenían los gritos y la abrió de golpe, viendo como las cosas estaban desparramadas por el suelo, los hombres en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor en algunas partes del cuerpo, Rebecca al lado de la cama con una expresión de miedo en su rostro de niña y Wesker pegado a la esquina de la pared cogiendo aire a grandes bocanadas, alterado, sudando, sus manos abiertas y agarradas a las baldosas de las paredes. Sus ojos brillaban, encendidos, como si llevara un par de fuegos intensos. Rebecca se movió lentamente para levantarse y Wesker volvió a ponerse a la defensiva.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡FUERA, NO TE ACERQUES! –gritó con la voz quebradiza. Rebecca se asustó y se quedó de nuevo sentada en el suelo con la mano temblando.

Esto iba mal, esto iba muy mal…pensaba Chris. Dio un paso adelante y Wesker instintivamente se enganchó más a la pared. Chris detuvo sus pasos y miró a su alrededor de nuevo para acabar posando su vista al niño mientras su mano viajaba por su nuca.

-No queremos hacerte daño, Wesker.

-¡MENTIRA! –gritó contestando.

-No quiero hacerte daño. Voy a acercarme poco a poco, ¿vale? –lentamente dio un paso adelante alzando los brazos con las manos abiertas. –mira, no llevo nada. No voy a hacerte daño. –repitió de nuevo.

Wesker dejó que el adulto se acercara poco a poco, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos asustado. Tragó saliva varias veces con los puños temblando. Tenía miedo, las agujas nunca significaban algo bueno…era algo que intuía: las agujas son malas. Chris llegó a situarse a dos pasos de Wesker y lentamente se puso a la altura del niño. Éste, antes que el adulto llegara al suelo, se tiró a los brazos de Chris en un fuerte abrazo. Chris por su parte le correspondió al abrazo y le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Le dejaba muy atónito al ver al gran Albert Wesker en este estado, mostrando facetas que uno nunca podría imaginar. Se quedaron un rato así, en silencio, escuchando las respiraciones el uno del otro hasta que la voz de una chica irrumpió el silencio.

-Sí que…tienes mano para los…niños… -dijo aun asustada. Chris dejó que una sonrisa se le subiera a los labios.

-Es lo que tiene cuidar de una hermana pequeña desde críos. –Contestó Chris mirando a Rebecca. Wesker la miró también…pero con una mirada llena de odio, fría. Rebecca miró al suelo sin saber qué hacer.

-Wesker –llamó Chris. El niño lo miró sin dudarlo un momento, recostando su cabeza contra el pecho de Chris. –tenemos que sacarte sangre sí o sí. Es por tu bien, por tu salud. Ayúdanos. –Wesker miró al suelo aferrándose más a Chris.

-No me gustan las agujas… -susurró. Chris no pudo evitar la ironía de ese comentario. El "otro" Wesker jugaba con ellas sin importarle a quién se la clavaba y "éste" Wesker le atemorizaban… Algo en su cabeza le llamó la atención: ¿podía ser que sus sentimientos, su ser estuvieran al revés? ¿Qué en vez de odio hubiera amor, que en vez de miedo hubiera lo contrario…? Era una idea totalmente loca, descabellada y sin sentido.

Pero era una idea.

-Si te tranquiliza, yo tampoco soy muy amigo de ellas. –Wesker sonrió levemente. Chris rompió el abrazo y miró a Wesker directamente a los ojos cogiéndolo por los hombros. Wesker entendió lo que eso quería decir y posando la mirada al suelo asintió derrotado.

Chris le ayudó a sentarse en la cama de nuevo y se dispuso a ayudar a los otros hombres. Rebecca se dirigió atemorizada hacia Wesker. El niño extendió el brazo y cerró los ojos mientras Rebecca le indicaba que cerrara el puño.

* * *

Rato después salió Chris acompañado de Wesker y con la mano cogida. El niño no parecía muy alegre. Chris lo miró desde el rabillo del ojo y pensó en algo que lo pudiera alegrar. No se le ocurrían muchas opciones…

-¿Quieres…algo de comer o…beber? –el niño se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a mirar al adulto a los ojos parándose en seco. Soltó la manó y levantó los dos brazos para que lo cogiera en brazos. Se sentía muy cansado y no tenía ganas de pensar. Chris suspiró y lo cogió sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del pequeño y lo suave que era su piel cuando dejó reposar la cabeza en su hombro, la mejilla rozando la otra mejilla.

Sin más dilación se encaminó hacia la habitación donde estaría Wesker el resto del día y quizás semanas. Lo querían poner en observación por si pasaba algo como mutar de nuevo, todo de cámaras y monitores que controlaban sus movimientos y estados vitales.

Rato después llegó a la sala y le dijo a Wesker con una voz suave que tenía que soltarlo si quería abrir la puerta. Éste asintió molesto por lo cómodo que estaba. Cuando Chris abrió la puerta una pequeña sensación de frio les invadió por completo. La habitación era blanca, muy blanca para el gusto de los dos. Paredes, sábanas, muebles…todo blanco. Solamente había una ventana con cortinas obviamente blancas que tapaban levemente la luz del sol. Había una bata parecida a las de los hospitales plegada cuidadosamente encima de la cama, de un color verdoso pálido. Entró Chris primero a la sala y se giró al ver que Wesker no daba ni un paso adelante. Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No me gusta. –dijo como un niño caprichoso.

-Ni a mí pero esto es lo que hay. –le respondió mirando vagamente la habitación. Wesker le envió una mirada fulminante apretando los puños y no pudo evitar sonreír. _Las costumbres no cambian._

Chris le indicó con la mano que viniera y le dijo que cerrara la puerta. Wesker obedeció a regañadientes y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Aun seguía molesto por la indiferencia del adulto hacia su bienestar. Chris sentó a Wesker encima de la cama y le empezó a sacar la camisa cuando el niño lo paró en seco, poniéndole las manitas encima de las de Chris, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada hacia arriba como tantas veces había hecho de mayor.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el pequeño.

-He de ponerte esto, ¿el señorito querrá colaborar a la labor? –contestó Chris con cierto sarcasmo. Wesker lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada y alzó los brazos derrotado. Chris sonrió y le acabó de sacar la camiseta para dejarlo completamente desnudo. El adulto no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Tengo frío. –anunció Wesker mirando al suelo mientras las piernas se balanceaban hacia adelante y atrás.

-Ya voy, ya voy. –lo apaciguó Chris mientras le decía que pusiera los brazos en las mangas y que se echara hacia adelante para que pudiera abrocharle los lazos y botones de la espalda. – ¡Listo!

De golpe entraron más médicos, Rebecca entre ellos. A Wesker le cambió la cara por completo: la brillantez en sus ojos se esfumó por completo y su lado juguetón y caprichoso desapareció sin dejar rastro. Chris lo miró con un deje de tristeza. A nadie le gustaba pasar ese tipo de cosas…

Echaron fuera de la habitación a Chris y cuando vieron que la mirada del niño se llenaba de pánico le dijeron para calmarle que luego volvería a hacerle compañía. Chris sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Volveré.

* * *

Pasó todo el resto del día yendo de una punta a la otra de la base, informes por aquí, informes por allá. Ya era la tarde tirando hacia la noche y a Chris le rugió el estómago. No había comido nada en todo el día entre todo lo que le había pasado. Quiso optar por ir a su casa, prepararse algo o simplemente pedir una pizza…y dormir. Pero algo en su mente le hizo recordar que tenía una promesa con cierta persona.

Gruñendo, fue hacia una de las máquinas con sándwiches envasados a coger un par dándole de regalo a dicha máquina un par de puñetazos al no querer dejar caer el último sándwich. Rascándose la cabeza se encaminó hacia la habitación de Wesker sin antes pasar por unos controles. Se situó delante de la puerta blanca, suspirando antes de dar unos leves golpes a la madera y abrir la puerta.

Wesker estaba sentado en la cama, tapado por las sábanas y mirando el cielo escurecerse. Tenía el rostro triste, serio. Las máquinas las tenía a su derecha, al lado de la ventana, aparte de tener alguna que otra detrás suyo. Chris dio un paso adelante y Wesker no hizo esfuerzo alguno para moverse. ¿Pensaba que era otro médico?

La habitación estaba llena de…melancolía.

-¿Wesker? –lo llamó Chris. El aludido giró la cabeza de golpe y sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

-¡Has venido! –quiso moverse, sacarse las sábanas y saltar al suelo pero se acordó que tenía todo eso enchufado a su cuerpo y no podía moverse mucho. Miró al suelo triste para indicarle con la mirada y la mano que viniera a su lado. Chris sonrió levemente y acercó una de las sillas hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó enseñándole con la mano los sándwiches. No sabía si le habían dado de comer o si podía, pero le daba igual, la forma con la que Wesker miraba la comida decía que hambre tenía. Wesker asintió con la cabeza y sonrió cuando vio que Chris abría uno de esos envoltorios y le daba el primero que cogió. Llevaba lechuga, tomate y más cosas como esas. Tenía buena pinta y no es que oliera muy mal.

Comieron en un silencio cómodo, Chris sonriendo cuando vio que esa salsa blanquecina que le daba un toque al sándwich le resbalaba a Wesker por la comisura de los labios y su barbilla. Se levantó y fue a buscar papel de váter del baño y le secó la boca. Cuando acabaron Chris no sabía que decir para animar el ambiente, darle algo de color. No quería hablar sobre lo que le habían hecho porque seguro que no era algo bonito de contar. Abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo pero la volvía a cerrar sin saber que decir. Se sentía un tanto estúpido. Miró al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y vio que eran las nueve pasadas. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo? Bueno, considerando que se habían puesto a jugar con su móvil táctil a jueguecitos mientras comían…eso alargaba las horas.

-Creo…Creo que es hora que me vaya a mi casa… -dijo levantándose de la silla mientras se rascaba la nuca. La mirada de Wesker lo hizo parar en seco.

-¡NO! No por favor, ¡quédate! ¡No me dejes solo! –le cogió de la mano fuertemente para que no se fuera.

-Pero… -nunca jamás había visto a Wesker ponerse de esa manera, enseñar tanto sentimiento…lo dejaba muy chocado.

-¡POR FAVOR! –le suplicó. Albert Wesker _suplicando_. Eso sí que dejó a Chris atónito. El hombre con el corazón de hielo, el que no conocía la palabra misericordia…le pedía por favor que se quedara, que no lo dejara. _Que tenía miedo y no quería quedarse solo._ Miró a Wesker a los ojos y vio como empezaban a humedecerse. Si no se quedaba, se pondría a llorar como una madalena.

-Vale vale, me quedo, tranquilo. –dijo Chris cogiéndole la mano suavemente. Wesker lo abrazó y le susurró un casi inaudible "gracias".

Con la pierna Chris acercó la silla y se sentó, deshaciéndose del abrazo del pequeño. Wesker se incorporó en la cama, estirándose mientras miraba a Chris. El adulto lo tapó con las sábanas.

-¿Te irás…cuando me duerma? –preguntó con una voz chiquitina. Chris sonrió.

-No. –respondió Chris, ganándose una sonrisa tímida del pequeño. -Me quedaré aquí toda la noche.

* * *

Rato después entró Jill en la sala para comprobar que todo fuera bien. Cuando entró se encontró las luces apagadas y con una lucecita que bañaba la estancia con una suave luz. Jill buscó con la mirada a Chris y lo vio dormido como un tronco con medio torso encima de la cama, la cabeza apoyada en su brazo y la otra mano agarrando la de Wesker, que también estaba profundamente dormido. No pudo evitar sonreír, era una escena muy cuca.

Con cautela dio pequeños pasos para no hacer ruido y cerró la puerta. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la puerta, sonriendo. Unos pasos la advirtieron de una presencia a su izquierda y vio a Rebecca. La joven preguntó con la cabeza como iba allí dentro.

-Bien, duermen como troncos.

-¿Chris está con él? –Jill asintió.

-Vamos a dormir Becca. –y dicho esto, Jill cogió a Rebecca por el brazo alejándose de la habitación.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_** una vez más, mil perdones por no actualizar antes! Espero que os guste este segundo capítulo...y...DEJAD REVIEWS! *_* (por favorrr)

_Darky_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Efectos secundarios de Uroboros

* * *

**_

_**¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por los reviews, story alerts, favs y favourite author! Me animan a continuar escribiendo lo mejor que puedo :D Si tenéis cualquier sugerencia de cualquier tipo sobre el fanfic, ¡no os cortéis! ¡Dejad vuestras opiniones sin miedo! (Eso sí, si son comentarios que solo aportan malos rollos…os los quedáis para vosotros mismos, que quede claro~)**_

_**Quiero pedir disculpas de nuevo por tardar tantísimo en actualizar… No tengo perdón de Dios XD La principal causa eran los estudios… (tengo el título de bachillerato! Yeahhh) pero ahora que ya estoy lista con ellos, la poca inspiración y la gran pereza del verano podía conmigo… Dadle gracias a mi Beta Reader que no ha parado hasta que sentara el trasero en la silla y me dignara a escribir. Weeee~ xD**_

_**Y sin entreteneros más, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo! **_

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: **_todos los copyrights van a Capcom~  
_**Warnings:**_ Si no os va el yaoi, ¡sacad las narices de aquí! (Aun que no hay de momento)

* * *

Chris fue el primero en despertarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras notaba cómo todos sus músculos estaban adoloridos de pasar una noche en una mala postura para dormir. Gruñó levemente y desistió en hacer otros futuros intentos para levantarse. Miró a su mano que sujetaba algo caliente y siguiendo el fino antebrazo, brazo, hombro y cuello llegó al rostro del niño que le obligó a ayer por la noche a quedarse con él. Sonrió levemente sin dejar de mirarlo. Aun se preguntaba, y deducía que lo haría toda la vida, cómo podía ser que tal ricura de niño llegara a ser lo que llegó a ser. _El mundo es cruel, Christopher._ Pensó Chris recordando el día en que se les informó que sus padres murieron a causa de un accidente. Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer: el típico día gris, ese típico mal presentimiento y los dos policías en la puerta mirándose uno a otro para ver quién lo decía con la mayor delicadeza.

Miró al reloj para dejar atrás esos pensamientos y vio que eran las 9:17 de la mañana. Pronto vendrían los doctores y molestarían al niño. Posó su mirada en éste mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la cama. Finalmente se levantó poco a poco y le apretó la mano suavemente a Wesker.

-Ei, despierta chaval. –dijo suavemente. Wesker gruñó y se dio la vuelta llevándose consigo la mano de Chris.- Vamos, levanta perezoso.-dijo con un tono divertido.

-…Cinco minutos más…-contestó Wesker con una voz apenas audible y muy suave, dormida.

La mente de Chris se iluminó con una brillante idea que seguro que haría que el crío se levantara de golpe con una de sus miradas fulminantes como "buenos días". Sonriendo, Chris tocó el costado de Wesker con su dedo índice haciendo que el pequeño saltara de golpe. Chris rió y volvió a repetir la acción una y otra vez hasta que Wesker contrarrestó el "ataque" haciéndole lo mismo.

Cuando Rebecca entró con una carpeta llena de hojas y un bolígrafo en la mano se encontró entre risas sinceras a Wesker y Chris jugando. Paró en seco sorprendida y divertida a la vez. Se dejó apoyar contra el marco de la puerta esperando a que la vieran sin dejar de sonreír. Tras esperar un largo rato Wesker se percató de la mujer y cesó por completo sus risas, su semblante totalmente serio. Chris se giró y al ver a Rebecca lo entendió todo. Miró al suelo indeciso e incómodo para luego mirar de nuevo al pequeño. Rebecca se dirigió hacia ellos lentamente y carraspeó cuando se encontró al lado.

-Tengo…que mirarte las constantes…para controlar posibles cambios…y eso. –su voz era menuda. Chris miró al pequeño y le apretó la mano suavemente. El niño entendió que la buena vida se había acabado por hoy.

-Cuando acabe Rebecca volveré, ¿vale? –Wesker asintió mirando al suelo.

Chris sonrió levemente y se levantó dispuesto a irse de la habitación. Quería irse a su casa, ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y decidió después de imaginarse una buena ducha caliente y relajante, que iría a su casa después de un largo periodo de tiempo.

De camino a la salida se encontró a un viejo conocido de la _B.S.A.A. _de Norteamérica el cual le sonrió nada más verle, iluminando su joven rostro.

-¡Chris! –dijo el hombre mientras estrechaba su mano con la del aludido. –Cuanto tiempo, ¡me alegra ver que estás bien! Nos tenías preocupados con la misión en África.

-Hola, Mike. –Chris sonrió.

-Oye tío, ¿vienes conmigo a los vestidores? Así podemos seguir hablando un rato, que se echa en falta.

Chris aceptó después de vacilar escasos segundos, sonriendo mientras hablaban entre risas. De camino Mike le contó que él y su familia se iban de vacaciones unas semanas y que se iban hoy mismo, teniendo las maletas con parte de la ropa de los niños y la suya en los vestidores. Al hablarle de niños Chris no pudo evitar pensar en Wesker y en la habitación donde estaba y algo pequeño, minúsculo en su mente le recordó que Wesker no tenía ropa, necesitaba una ducha por pura higiene y un cambio de aires aunque fueran temporales.

Pero había un problema: ¿Quién tenía ropa de niño en esos momentos?

Mientras Mike se desnudaba y seguía contándole las aventuras y desventuras de su familia y trabajo, Chris pensaba en cómo conseguir algo de ropa desechando todo pensamiento relacionado con la maleta de su buen amigo, la ropa de niño que había y las ganas de mirar qué encontraba a escondidas para tomarlo prestado temporalmente. Dentro de su mente se debatía una batalla entre el cielo y el infierno, desgarrándose una parte a la otra…hasta que sucumbió a la tentación sobreponiendo el argumento que era una buena causa. Con su falsa creencia, se dirigió a hurtadillas hacia la maleta, abriéndola con suma delicadeza mientras miraba constantemente a las duchas por miedo a que fuera cogido _infraganti. _Con las manos en la masa, levantó capas y capas de ropa, calzoncillos –descubriendo que su amigo utilizaba unos de corazoncitos rojos –entre otras cosas hasta ver ropa de niño. Supo que le irían bien a Wesker, incluso un poco grandes, pero al menos no iría con el trasero al aire.

Mientras sacaba la ropa y la dejaba delicadamente encima del banquillo de madera, Chris sentía su corazón latir desbocado dentro de su pecho, la respiración agitada y unos niveles de adrenalina en su cuerpo comparables cuando estaba en una misión. Una vez colocó todo ordenadamente dentro de la maleta sin dejar rastro de _modificaciones de última hora_, se apresuró a despedirse de su amigo sacando la cabeza y el brazo diciendo que se había olvidado algo importante y que debía partir ahora mismo. Nuestro pobre amigo ingenuo se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios mientras proseguía a sacarse el jabón del esculpido cuerpo que poseía.

Una vez fuera, Chris se dirigió hacia la habitación donde tenían a Wesker con una cruz en la espalda llamada culpabilidad, ese sentimiento que le carcomía la cabeza. No sabía cómo explicárselo a su amigo…aunque siempre podía dejarlas en las taquillas haciendo ver que se habían caído "accidentalmente"… Ya pensaría alguna cosa después. Una vez llegó a la puerta cerrada donde tenían a Wesker se paró delante de ésta suspirando una vez más. Llamó a la puerta suavemente con sus nudillos y al no obtener respuesta abrió con cautela la puerta. Se encontró a Wesker sentado sobre los sofás al lado de la ventana con ese aire melancólico que lo rodeaba. Chris observó que ya no estaba "inmovilizado" con cuenta gotas, aparatos y demás chismes. Lo miró un rato en silencio preguntándose en qué estaría pensando.

Y precisamente, Wesker pensaba en Chris. Y en que había recordado algo… situaciones similares a las que ahora estaba sufriendo, médicos, camillas, inyecciones, pruebas y más pruebas sin sentido… y soledad, mucha soledad. Suspiró apoyando sus brazos en la repisa de la ventana dejando caer la cabeza encima de estos, mirando el cielo soleado. El sol le daba de lleno haciéndole sentir ese calorcito tan agradable. Cerró los ojos lentamente mientras soltaba un leve ronroneo satisfecho. De repente notó que alguien le tocó levemente el hombro derecho y sin pensárselo dos veces se giró asustado para agarrar fuertemente la mano que le había tocado.

-No hace falta que me cortes la circulación. –dijo Chris con una sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos del niño recuperaron una brillantez de felicidad y sin más dilación se tiró encima del adulto.

-¡Chris! –lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

-Si todo va bien hoy podrás tomar algo de aire fresco… Pero no te prometo nada. –suavemente le acarició la cabeza con su mano mientras dejaba la ropa que había "tomado prestada" encima de esos feos sofás-camas. –He de ir hablar con el jefe de esto…y a ver qué dice. En breve vuelvo.

El rostro del niño se ensombreció con la idea que volvería a estar solo pero aun guardaba la esperanza de que Chris volviera y le dijera que podía salir de ahí con él ni que fuera una hora.

-Ahora vuelvo, ¿vale? –Wesker asintió con la cabeza mirándole con ojos tristes. Chris sonrió. –No me pongas esos ojitos de cordero degollado, que no me voy para siempre. –Wesker sonrió levemente dejando que el adulto se fuera.

Sin más dilación, Chris hizo una carrera contrarreloj para llegar al despacho del director general. Una vez llegó a su destinación, sorteando otros trabajadores de la _B.S.A.A._ en los pasillos, tomó aire y golpeó con los nudillos la puerta. Después de oír adelante, abrió la puerta dando tímidos pasos hacia adelante para luego volver a cerrarla con cuidado. Chris respiró hondo de nuevo.

-¡Hombre Chris, que alegría verte! –dijo un hombre de mediana edad, sobre unos cuarenta años largos llegando a los cincuenta, pelo grisáceo y abundante, haciendo una cabellera corta hasta la nuca. Era un hombre alegre por sus facciones y muy honrado.

-Señor. –dijo Chris educadamente inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

-¡Vamos Chris, no seas tan formal conmigo! –dijo levantándose para estrecharle la mano a Chris. Éste sonrió respondiendo al gesto mientras se sentaba en la silla que tenía a su lado.

-Verás Edward… quiero pedirte un favor. –la voz de Chris tenía un tono serio. –Es sobre… el nuevo caso que tenemos entre las manos… ya sabe, _el niño_. –la sonriente cara de Edward se volvió sombría.

-Por los informes que tenemos sufre amnesia y Rebecca empieza a tener algunos resultados aunque faltan otros. Dice que en máximo tres días los tendremos.

-Sí, ya… verás… quiero pedirte que por favor me dejes ir con Wesker a dar una vuelta… y a comprarle algo de ropa porque siempre va con el trasero al aire y es algo realmente…incómodo. –soltó Chris de un tirón. Respiró profundamente, preparándose para recibir una oleada de contestaciones negativas y otras aberraciones por esa idea tan descabellada.

Silencio.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por alguien que ha causado tanto dolor en tu vida?

Más silencio.

-No lo sé.

* * *

Tras obtener el consentimiento de su buen amigo Edward, Chris se encaminó hacia la habitación de Wesker para darle las buenas noticias. Aunque, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos tras las palabras de Edward.

"_¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por alguien que ha causado tanto dolor en tu vida?"_

No tenía ni la menor idea del porqué. Eran sentimientos muy confusos y su cerebro no sabía ni cómo interpretarlos correctamente. A veces quería ahogar el niño con sus propias manos, hacerle saber todo el dolor, ansiedad, esas largas noches de miedo sin dormir, esas pesadillas tan reales, las largas depresiones y lágrimas amargas… todo lo mal que lo pasó por su culpa y su puro afán de poder, sus ambiciones. Lo que sus palabras no podían transmitir lo harían sus actos, su mirada… Aunque por otra parte cuando veía ese niño, esos ojos tristes y perdidos, la soledad que transmitían y el miedo que ocultaban… no podía evitar el querer abrazarle, hacerle saber que no estaba solo, que podía llorar sin miedos, que siempre habría alguien para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

Quería ayudarle. _Quería encaminarlo de nuevo_.

Chris detuvo sus pasos sin siquiera darse cuenta. Miraba al suelo sin ver nada, notaba como sus ojos luchaban por anegarse de lágrimas llenas de desesperación y amargura. Interiormente era un caos emocional. Muchas veces hubiera deseado quedarse en su casa sin moverse de la cama y decirle al mundo: _que te jodan, cabrón_.

Muchas veces le aconsejaron ir a un psicólogo pero, ¿quién aguantaría oír tales horrores vividos en la Mansión Spencer entre otros sucesos? ¿Quién creería tales cosas? En un deje de rabia estampó su puño en la pared.

-Joder… –susurró.

Una vez se calmó reanudó sus pasos hacia la habitación de Wesker, llamando a la puerta de éste. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró inmediatamente con los brazos del niño alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza apoyada en tu torso.

-Te he echado de menos… –dijo el pequeño. Chris suspiró y no pudo evitar que en sus labios apareciese una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tenemos vía libre. Ya puedes estar moviendo el trasero porque nos vamos ya. –dijo Chris cerrando la puerta.

En el rostro de Wesker se formó una sonrisa con unos ojos radiantes de alegría. ¡Al fin podría olvidarse de ese maldito lugar! Sin vacilar ni un segundo más fue corriendo hacia la ropa pulcramente plegada y sin más dilación se sacó la bata de un tirón, dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

-Espera. –Wesker se giró curioso. –Mejor que te demos un buen baño primero…

Wesker asintió con la cabeza y tanto niño como adulto se encaminaron hacia el baño adjunto a la habitación. Chris cogió las ropas y nada más entrar dejó la ropa encima de la taza del váter y se dispuso a calentar el agua hasta una temperatura agradable. Wesker esperaba pacientemente sentado en el borde de la bañera.

-Vale, métete dentro y dime si el agua es de tu agrado. –Wesker obedeció pidiendo el agua un poco más caliente.

Mientras Wesker se mojaba todo el cuerpo empezando por la cabeza hasta ya comenzar a enjabonarse, Chris buscó una toalla para luego secarlo y otra para los pies. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó quieto mirando al niño cómo recorría su pequeño cuerpo con esas finas manos, sin dejar lugar alguno por tocar, arriba, abajo, el estómago…y poco a poco fue descendiendo. Chris tuvo que dejar de mirar para irse casi tropezándose con sus pies para intentar disimular su sonrojo.

-Avísame cuando termines. –y dicho esto, cerró la puerta apoyándose en esta mientras se tocaba las sienes con la mano derecha. –Por Dios Christopher… Que es solo un niño, en qué coño estás pensando.

* * *

Wesker tenía los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta sin salir de su asombro. Aquel lugar era _gigantesco_: tiendas de todo tipo, luces, gente, demasiada gente para su gusto, bolsas y olor a comida. ¿Qué lugar se suponía que era? Chris le había dicho que era un "centro comercial"… Qué lugar tan extraño.

-Primera parada. –dijo el adulto señalando hacia una tienda de ropa entre las múltiples que había. Wesker siguió a Chris pegado como una lapa por miedo a perderse entre aquella muchedumbre.

Al entrar un perfume fuerte asaltó las narices de los dos protagonistas, irritándoles hasta hacerles venir un leve dolor de cabeza. Rato después desapareció ese molesto perfume. Wesker se sentía observado. Todas las mujeres y hombres de la tienda lo miraban con ojos tiernos, algunos murmurando palabras dulces. De repente se topó con el cuerpo de Chris que había frenado en seco. Justo cuando iba a decirle alguna protesta al adulto una voz femenina lo cortó.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? –sonreía sin parar ojeando a Chris más rato del que a Wesker le gustaría. Chris le correspondió la radiante sonrisa diciendo que buscaba ropa de niño. La chica los condujo hacia uno de los grandes sectores de la enorme tienda donde habían otras madres con niños y niñas. Más de una le dieron una buena repasada a Chris sonriendo cuando veían al niño seguirlo de muy cerca. Entonces, Chris le dijo a la joven dependienta que ya podía irse, que muchas gracias por la ayuda. –Si necesitas algo, avísame. –y dicho esto, le giñó el ojo a Chris. Éste se quedó estupefacto, o era él o la chica intentaba… ¿insinuarse?

Chris sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Con todo el lío de las misiones no tenía mucho tiempo para él y su vida personal…hasta sexual. Buscó a Wesker a su lado descubriendo que éste no estaba y lo vio a escasos metros rebuscando en la ropa algo que le gustara. Chris se dirigió agachándose levemente apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

-¿Ves algo que te gusta?

-Esto. –dijo el pequeño enseñando una bonita camisa azul. Chris miró el precio y notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-¿¡Pero tú sabes lo que cuesta esto?

-Lo quiero, me gusta.

-Es muy cara, ¿qué tal esta? –dijo Chris rebuscando alguna parecida.

-No me gusta, quiero esta. Y esos pantalones de ahí. –dijo señalando con el dedo a dichos pantalones a escasos metros de ellos. La cara de Chris era realmente un poema en vivo.

Las mujeres lo miraban divertidas sonriendo al ver al "inexperto padre soltero" debatirse con su "hijo". Tras una dura batalla Chris accedió comprarle la maldita camisa y pantalones. La mujer que antes les atendió le sonrió de nuevo comiéndose a Chris con la mirada. Wesker la fulminó con sus queridísimas miradas… aunque la mujer no se percató ya que Wesker llevaba unas gafas de sol de Chris, dándole un aire cómico; le iban muy grandes. Tras pagar e irse, la mujer le volvió a giñar el ojo.

-Adiós guapo. –le dijo la mujer haciendo que Chris se sonrojara.

Una vez fuera Chris se encaminó hacia la siguiente tienda donde vendían ropa interior totalmente en silencio. Una vez allí la chica del mostrador lo volvió a mirar como la de la otra tienda, con esos ojos llenos de…_ ¿lujuria? _Chris quería que la tierra se lo tragase. De nuevo fueron por su cuenta a por las prendas sin antes preguntar a la chica dónde estaba la sección de niños. Una vez allí rebuscó algo que fuera del agrado del niño con manos torpes. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su garganta seca. Pasaba mucha vergüenza en esos lugares y siempre procuraba ir lo más deprisa posible. Otra vez el niño quiso llevarse las prendas más elevadas en precio y esta vez Chris no insistió tanto con su negativa. Quería irse de allí, _ya_.

Entre unas compras y otras llegó el mediodía y el estómago de Chris rugió ferozmente. Tuvo tiempo de comprarse una camiseta para él ya que la que llevaba estaba hecha…unos harapos. Mientras Wesker le daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa del _Happy Meal_ que se había pedido, miraba a su alrededor viendo la cantidad de niños y gente que había en ese lugar. Cada vez que miraba a los niños los cuales muchos eran de su edad, los encontraba bobos, estúpidos y carentes de inteligencia. Aunque se les veía felices, muy felices. Le entró repentinamente un sentimiento de vacío, que le faltaba algo y no sabía que era. Miraba los rostros sonrientes de los niños, los padres diciendo palabras bonitas y riendo como tontos por cualquier cosa. Suspiró mirando a Chris el cual mostraba una amplia sonrisa mientras toqueteaba el juguete que le habían dado a Wesker. Era un coche, una miniatura para ser exactos. Chris alzó la vista.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar? –preguntó ilusionado.

-Como quieras. –Wesker se encogió de hombros dándole otro bocado a la hamburguesa.

-De pequeño tenía uno igual. –dijo sin dejar de mirar al cochecito, dándole vueltas con la mano. –Solía jugar muchísimo con él con mi padre antes de que…bueno, pasara lo que pasó. –Su sonrisa se volvió triste. –Pero eso es el pasado. –dijo levantándose a tirar las cajas vacías a la basura. Wesker se terminó la hamburguesa metiéndose en la boca todo lo que le quedaba. Cuando Chris volvió le indicó con la mano que lo siguiera tomando un poco de Coca-Cola que le quedaba en el vaso.

* * *

-Lo que más odio es ir al supermercado.

Chris ya ignoraba las miraditas de mujeres, incluso _hombres, _que se le insinuaban al ver que iba con el pequeño.

Mientras paseaban por los grandes y largos pasillos del supermercado del centro comercial repletos de comida y otros productos, Chris y Wesker pasaron por delante de cierta sección llena de dulces.

Y como todo niño, Wesker se detuvo embobado mirando la cantidad de cosas que había.

Nunca se sintió tan atraído por tanto color, tanta variedad y quiso cogerlo todo. Hubo algo que le llamó la atención especialmente, ciertos productos de chocolatinas entre otros. Miró fijamente al nombre del producto, la marca, –_Kinder_ parecía poner – y también a la cara de bobo que tenía ese niño sonriente. Hizo una mueca al mirar de nuevo al niño y notando la mirada de Chris, se giró.

-Quiero un huevo _Kinder_. –dijo señalando. El adulto lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

-No.

-Quiero un huevo _Kinder_.

-He dicho que no.

-¡Quiero un huevo _Kinder_, Chris!

-He dicho que no.

Al ver que esa táctica no funcionaba, Wesker optó por hacer un berrinche el cual la gran mayoría de veces funcionaba…y _él_ no era una excepción. Poco a poco se le humedecieron los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, enviando una mirada fulminante a Chris. El adulto suspiró cruzándose de brazos mirando al niño. Wesker empezó a mordisquearse el labio inferior mientras repetía una vez más sus deseos en una voz muy menuda.

-Quiero un huevo _Kinder_.

Con la mirada de Chris Wesker entendió que el adulto se negaba de nuevo y acto seguido emprendió su plan: se llevó las manos a la cara llorando desconsoladamente sentándose en el suelo. Las demás personas detuvieron sus pasos, conversaciones y quehaceres al oír tales llantos. Algunas mujeres de ya avanzada edad lo miraron mientras pasaban a su lado, cuchicheando entre ellas con frases como _"¡Pobre niño!" _o_ "¡Pero qué mal ejemplo de padre!"_ o _"¡Mira que negarle eso al pobre niñito…!"_ y un gran abanico de críticas negativas hacia Chris. Éste miraba incrédulo al pequeño que seguía llorando con gran potencia avergonzándose de la escenita que le tenía montada. Hasta una señora de avanzada edad le golpeó la cabeza con el bolso dejando a Chris totalmente confuso.

-W-Wesker…Basta. –intentó acallar Chris.

-¡Quiero mi huevo _Kinder_!

-¡Wesker, por Dios, es solo un ridículo huevo de chocolate! Y una maldita tableta de chocolate es más barata que no ese maldito huevo.

El pequeño seguía llorando desconsoladamente atrayendo más y más miradas de curiosos que pasaban por allí. Chris se tocó suavemente las sienes intentando calmarse y pensar una _maldita_ solución para el _caprichito_ del niño. Pero, ¡calmarse en un supermercado es una tarea difícil! Sobre todo si oyes unos llantos incesables de un niño combinado con la vergüenza que siente uno y, para acabarlo de rematar, esa musiquita estúpida que te dan ganas de reventar todo altavoz que veas por los pasillos. Suspiró agotado y por una vez deseó que Wesker fuera adulto para darle dos bofetadas bien dadas… aunque siendo adulto el que acabaría abofeteado fuera él mismo. Tras largo rato cogió dos huevos _Kinder_ y los metió en la cesta que llevaba en sus manos.

-Está bien, tú ganas. –murmuró molesto.

Al oír tales palabras mágicas, Wesker cesó su llanto y como si no hubiera pasado nada se levantó abrazando por la cintura a Chris con una sonrisa satisfecha, cosa que no fue del agrado del adulto.

-¡Gracias! –dijo con un canturreo en su voz. Chris lo fulminó con su mirada varias veces con sus mejillas coloradas de vergüenza.

-Te juro que es la última vez que te sales con la tuya, energúmeno. –dijo el adulto. Wesker se limitó a sonreír satisfecho. –Sígueme, tenemos que comprarte unas gafas de sol.

Llegaron a dicha sección donde un hombre les atendió llevándolos a la parte infantil. Wesker miraba todas las gafas que habían por habido y por haber. Toqueteó muchas, arrugando la nariz cuando no le gustaban. De repente estiró la camisa nueva de Chris llamándole así la atención.

-Quiero unas como las tuyas.

Chris lo miró y suspiró mirando algunas que fueran como las _Ray-Ban_ que tenía Wesker en la cara. Vio unas y se las enseñó.

-¿Qué te parecen estas? ¿O estas?

Wesker sonrió. Habían tantas por escoger… que no sabía cual.

* * *

Como todo gran supermercado, había una sección dedicada a los libros adjunta a la de música y videojuegos. Wesker se detuvo a mirar qué había de bueno. Pasó de largo la sección infantil con libros que le hacían querer vomitar de lo tonto que era su contenido o de la carencia de inteligencia de éstos… aunque eran para el nivel intelectual de esos niños que comparados con chimpancés, estos últimos los superaban. Que si Teo se va al zoo, que si el elefante rosa (_pobre animal, de color rosa…_ pensaba Wesker) hacía lo otro… ¿y a quién le importaba un comino lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer? Estúpidos críos… un buen libro es lo que les hacía falta de verdad, no cuatro personajes retrasados mentales haciendo el tonto un rato.

-Qué asco por Dios… -murmuró Wesker. Chris se perdió en la sección de videojuegos con una sonrisita al ver las novedades. Wesker siguió su camino pasando ya a la sección de lectura para jóvenes y adultos. Vio novelas de Stephen King y con curiosidad hojeó el libro de "_La Niebla_". Sonrió al ver el argumento. Ya le pediría a Chris que le comprara ese libro, tenía muy buena pinta. Lo cogió y con pasos lentos miró todos los lomos de los libros. Pasó brevemente por la sección juvenil viendo los libros de Harry Potter. Los ojeó también sintiendo cierta curiosidad. A veces un poco de fantasía no iba mal…

-Y este tal Lord Voldemort promete… -sonrió de oreja a oreja.

A continuación vio unos libros comparables al tamaño de un diccionario donde se podía leer _Crepúsculo_ entre otros. La cara de asco que puso al leer el "resumen" en la contraportada no tenía precio.

-¿Qué mierdas es esto? Y es más… ¿Quién se lee tal basura? –Dejó el libro de mala gana decidido a irse de ese lugar. La sección juvenil le empezaba a dar repelús igual que la infantil. Se adentró de nuevo entre el mar de libros para adultos, novelas negras, mitología, obras míticas… y de repente encontró una estantería dedicada a la filosofía. Cogió el primer libro que vio y con una renovada hambre de devorar libros ojeó rápidamente el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Era una delicia. Lo dejó de nuevo en la estantería con una pequeña sonrisa. Cogió otro al azar de un tal _John Stuart Mill._ Lo ojeó como el otro y se quedó quiero leyendo un parágrafo en concreto sobre la felicidad.

_Felicidad._

Frunció el entrecejo enfadado sin saber por qué. Cerró el libro con fuerza y lo dejó de mala gana otra vez en su sitio. Se quedó con la mente en blanco por unos momentos hasta que decidió darle otra oportunidad a esa sección sobre filosofía. Vio un nombre un tanto complicado en el lomo de uno de los libros y decidió ojearlo también.

-_Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche_… veamos qué dices tú. –murmuró. Se pasó un buen rato leyendo páginas y más páginas del libro de ese tal Nietzsche. Le encantaba, fascinaba. ¡Ese tío era un genio! _Nihilismo, crisis de valores_… rompía todos los esquemas anteriores, lo criticaba todo, volvía a partir de cero… Destruía la idea de un mundo exterior y más bello, dejando a Platón desbancado; desistía de la moral del s. XIX… habían miles y miles de conceptos de este hombre que dejaron a Wesker enfrascado en la lectura. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa un tanto macabra. Definitivamente, Chris _tenía _que comprarle ese libro.

Dispuesto a encontrar a dicho hombre entre la muchedumbre se encontró que varios niños de su edad o un poco mayores lo señalaban riendo. Wesker frenó en seco sus pasos enviando una mirada cargada de odio a cada uno de los niños. Dos de ellos se acercaron a él. Tenía la sensación de haber vivido esto anteriormente.

-Eh tú, ¿Por qué llevas esas gafas de sol dentro de los edificios? ¿No sabes que estas gafas son para proteger del _sol_? –le dijo uno de los chicos poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra sol.

-Tu disminuida capacidad intelectual no podría asimilar el por qué. –el chico que osó dirigirle la palabra a Wesker le cambió la cara.

-Te crees muy listo, ¿eh? Seguro que eres de esos típicos niños que dicen mucho pero luego van llorando a las faldas de mama o papá, ¿verdad enano? –le dijo el otro.

-Por lo visto tengo a dos _niños_ con la capacidad intelectual de una gamba o inferior… Qué desperdicio de genes.

Se creó un silencio tenso con los dos chicos rojos de ira con las respuestas del otro. Los demás integrantes del grupo de monos, tal y como los nombró Wesker, se quedaron callados también oliendo esa tensión que podía cortarse con un chuchillo.

-No me hagáis perder más el tiempo con un par de monos. –y dicho esto, Wesker hizo el gesto de irse nuevamente por el camino que tenía ya escogido pero el agarrón de uno de los dos chicos lo frenó en seco.

-¡No te atrevas a pasar de mi cara, gilipollas engreído! –y se preparó para atizarle un puñetazo en la cara el cual nunca llegó. Wesker dejó caer los libros al suelo mientras le bloqueaba la otra mano y paraba el puño con su palma. De detrás de las gafas de sol un débil resplandor rojizo hizo que el otro chico se cagara de miedo, por suerte no literalmente.

-Oye tío, deja en paz al moco este. –su voz demostraba pavor. –Hay algo en el que no me gusta. -El agresor no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar al ver que el puño del joven rubio se incrustaba en su mandíbula. Creyó oír un leve "crack" pero la adrenalina le confundió los sentidos. Lo que nunca entendió es como pudo trastabillar hacia atrás unos pasos por el simple impacto. Ese crío no era normal. Notaba un sabor parecido al hierro en su boca y un líquido que no era saliva. Ni él ni el crío con el pelo rubio oyeron los gritos a su alrededor de los demás posibles compradores.

-¿Quién es el siguiente de vosotros, sucia escoria?

Chris al oír los gritos tuvo el presentimiento que Wesker estaba metido en el embrollo. Sin dudarlo un momento agarró el juego que deseaba comprar y se dirigió hacia la fuente de los gritos y exclamaciones. Cuando llegó vio a un niño tendido en el suelo con sangre resbalando de la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos anegados de lágrimas que querían salir, asustado. Otros chicos tenían en sus rostros la verdadera expresión de asombro y en uno de ellos de terror. Chris corrió hacia Wesker el cual recogía los libros del suelo con delicadeza, sacándoles la suciedad de encima. Sin dudarlo un momento lo agarró de los hombros sacudiéndolo.

-¿¡Se puede saber que has hecho? –le dijo. Wesker lo miró impasible.

-Fueron ellos. –los señaló con el dedo. –Ellos me insultaron, yo me defendí.

-¿¡Y hacía falta la violencia?

-Quisieron pegarme ellos primero. –respondió con una suave voz. Chris miró al niño del suelo.

-L-lo siento mucho, si puedo compensarte de algún modo…

-Oye tío, ¿¡que le das de comer al crío este? ¡No es normal! –Wesker aferró los libros fuertemente mirándolo fijamente con odio. Chris miró al suelo y pidiendo disculpas otra vez se llevó de la mano a Wesker de aquel lugar y de las miradas del los demás.

Una vez pagaron y llegaron al lado del coche Chris abrió la boca.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

-¡Pero Chris…! ¡Me quisieron pegar!

-¡Y tú tenías que romperle la boca! ¿Muy bien, no? Hasta que no sepas cómo comportarte como una persona _normal_, no saldrás "de paseo" otra vez, ¿entendido? –Wesker apretó fuertemente las manos y sus labios formaron una fina línea, el entrecejo fruncido a consciencia. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Chris suspiró sin dirigirle la palabra en todo el viaje de vuelta.

* * *

_Author notes:__**Diosmiodemivida, ¡12 páginas! (No me lo puedo creer XD)**_

_**Seguramente por el comentario de Crepúsculo me ganaré enemigos, pero me da igual. Seamos realistas, ni en un país multicolor donde todo el mundo es happy y van más fumados que yo que sé quien, a Wesker le "gustaría" Crepúsculo.**_

_**Y para mí es una risa a la literatura, toma ya, ¡ea! XD**_

_**Así que, quiero dejar claro que esto es un fanfic hecho expresamente para que disfrutéis del placer de la lectura y no abrir un debate sobre esta…serie. **_

_**Gracias por leerlo todo todito todo y ya sabéis, clicad al botón de más abajo y dejadme un review bien bonito, que son las baterías para que la maquinaria funcione~**_

_**Darky.**_


End file.
